


They'll Tell Our Story

by frechi123, Hamino (frechi123)



Series: Alex and Friends in the Modern Times [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: And Georges too, Barely Mentioned Characters in the musical are not tagged, Deaths only occur in play, Gen, Multi, Others make minor appearances, Theo and Phillip are the Washingparents' foster children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frechi123/pseuds/frechi123, https://archiveofourown.org/users/frechi123/pseuds/Hamino
Summary: It's Alex's birthday! So to celebrate, the Hamilsquad decides to go see the musical. They're not sure what to expect, but they hear it's pretty good.





	They'll Tell Our Story

**Author's Note:**

> Because everyone needs one of these "characters watch the musical" stories, right?
> 
> Also, you can consider this some sort of surrogate sequel to "Wake Us Up to the Next Life". Here's why:
> 
> \- They are all finally on the same side of D.C.  
> \- It's their next college year, but they all attend Liazon University (OC).  
> \- Benjamin and Jonathan have joined the Revelationaries.  
> \- On that note, they are all in poly relationships of 4. See the tags to find out who is with who :)  
> \- Any of their other acquaintances have either sworn off love or found it in other people (i.e. Adrienne, Paine, Martha, Tench, etc.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WIP

"Oh. My. _God._ You didn't!" I squealed aloud.

I had woken up to laughter and whispers around me. Normally I would have ignored it and tried to go back to sleep, seeing as all the people I know insisted I need more of it (and they're right). And with three lovers in the same room, you would probably think that hard; it's not. But there is only one thing that snaps me to attention any time it's said in conversation.

_Hamilton._

Not that I was egotistical or anything (though Thomas and Benjamin will probably try to sway you diffferent). Apparently, in this life, there was a musical named after me, and pretty much all my good friends were being portrayed in it as well. Naturally, I wanted so desperately to go, but was yet to afford it. All my friends could often see me take odd jobs around to try and raise money, but alas, it wasn't enough. I thought myself to be doomed, stuck listening to the catchy soundtrack on repeat like everyone else.

Until today.

Earlier that day I had come back from a particularly nasty job trying to paint things. It wasn't so much the task (though I had paint all over my hair) as much as it was the person  _giving_ it.

John  _fucking_ Adams.

I thought we heard enough of him when we left Princeton after a rough year with him. It was that bad, we could barely finish off our freshmen year before fleeing. I remembered that John and Charles felt it worse, having dealt with him before they came to school, and he'd left King's when Eliza, Thomas, Maria, Peggy, and Herc were still going there.

My point is, seeing that anti-charismatic grinch would kill anyone's mood.

Anyway, I'd just barely told Aaron, Eliza, and John that I was back, settling for stomping into the room and flopping on our giant bed (which took up half the room while it was against the far wall), keeping my head flopped down on the pillow in sulk mode. For a couple of hours, the three of them took turns stroking my hair and trying to get me to eat, something else I sometimes forgot.

Then I was lifted up into a sitting position. Aaron let me lean on him and pointed ahead, where John and Eliza stood, hands behind their backs and all smiles. 

"Alex, you know about that  _Hamilton_ musical, right?" Eliza said first. I raised an eyebrow at her, as if to remind her that it was one of the few things I kept yakking their ears off about.

"And you didn't think we forgot what day it was, did you?" John said next.

I sighed. "The opening of  _Hamilton_ being in this specific part of D.C.?"

Aaron thumped me gently on the head. "Yes, but no, that's not the important part here!" He looked to the others. "Show him."

" _Surprise!_ " John and Eliza brought their hands in front of them, carrying tiny slips of paper. 

"Happy Birthday, Alex," said Aaron, giving me a small kiss on the forehead as my face exploded in surprise.

Eliza, Aaron, and John, literally the best thing to ever happened to me, had racked up enough money for us and all of our friends to go see  _Hamilton_.

As if the day couldn't get any better.

And now that you're caught up...

"What are we waiting for?!" I shouted, hopping up off the bed. "Let's go, let's go!"

I raced out the door. I could hear their amused giggles behind me.

*****

The three of them led me to a very front section, right in the center. Four of the rows were taped off, each individual seat having a name on it. 

Ours were in the very front row. I sat in the second seat, and Eliza was in the third on my right. Aaron was in the first on my left, and John took the fourth beside Eliza.

"I can't believe you guys did this for me," I said again.

Aaron squeezed one of my hands. "You deserve a hell of a good present. Especially if your friends get to enjoy it with you."

"Helloooooo!" We turned around to see Lafayette racing down the aisle, while holding Hercules's hand. Herc held Maria's hand, and she had a hold on Peggy, so the four of them were running in a human chain.

"Laf! Herc! Maria! Peggy! Hi!" I called out to them. "You guys excited?"

Herc nodded. He took his seat behind me. "Duh! We get to be some of the few people at Liazon that get to brag about being here."

"Oui!" Laf agreed, taking his seat behind John. "I will see if I can get some pictures with the actors after the show."

"If it will kill America and Reynolds," Maria said, sitting behind Aaron, "it will definitely be more than worth it."

Peggy nodded, making a beeline for the seat behind Eliza.

"I wonder when the others will come," I said, looking at my watch. "The show's about to start."

"Just as long as they don't come too late, like after ten of the songs," said Peggy, "they'll be fine otherwise."

Laf pointed at the stage. "Look! It is starting."


End file.
